


Sleeping Beauty

by Useless_girl



Category: Constantine (2005), Original Work, Tool (Band)
Genre: F/M, Shamanism, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1647980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_girl/pseuds/Useless_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are coming for me. They are close...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> This one is the background story of my role-playing character Sophie “Kitty” York’s parents, Isabel Katherine York and Jim H. Keenan (aka Maynard James Keenan). I’d recommend it to my beloved The Clan. Enjoy!

  
Full-sized picture [HERE](http://fc02.deviantart.net/fs71/i/2011/313/7/e/sleeping_beauty_by_useless_girl-d4flkoy.jpg)

 

**Sleeping Beauty**

 

_I bear witness to this place, this prayer, so long forgotten._   
_So pure, so rare, to witness such an earthly goddess._   
_That I'd sell my soul, my self-esteem a dollar at a time_   
_For one chance, one kiss, one taste of you, my black Madonna…_

_(A Perfect Circle – Magdalena)_

 

_They are coming for me. They are close._

Isabel was still panting and shaking hard from her latest vision. Her head was throbbing as she reached for a painkiller, her body swimming in cold sweat as she sat up between the creased linen. She wanted to run but didn’t know where to. They’ll find her anyway. And kill her. The creatures’ intentions was clear in the vision and she knew she had not much time left. They felt her presence as she unwillingly took a glimpse into their world with her ability that she still couldn’t control.

She’s been seeing things since she turned sixteen. And her second sight wasn’t her only ability. She discovered that she could use some of her powers to heal injuries – let it be on humans or animals. She got frightened from these changes in her and didn’t understand what was happening to her, but didn’t dare to say a word to anyone. Her strict catholic parents would not have been able to understand her and would have sent her to a hospital. She didn’t want to end up locked away pumped full with strong sedatives. Somehow she knew she wasn’t crazy and after the first shock she knew that these things were real. The only problem was that her disturbing visions became stronger and stronger with the passing years and soon she realized that the creatures from that other world started to sense her. Until recently she saw just ghosts, recognized half-breeds – the half human and supernatural creatures between Hell and Heaven – and the shadows of different kind of demons from the underworld. But now their figures became clear in her visions and most of them she found scarier than she had thought she would.

“And they are coming for me…” she whispered feeling as if the air was boiling around her. She quickly put her old ragged red leather-jacket over her night-clothes and sneaked out of her room trying not to wake up her parents.

Soon the eighteen years old girl was running on the dark and damp streets, trying to figure out where she would be able to find shelter. She looked up and realized that without thinking she ran toward the closest church and was standing in the old graveyard behind the building. Her breath made small clouds in front of her face as she panted and tugged her long deep-brown hair behind her ears, looking around paralyzed. She heard crawling and distant laughs and for a second a shadow dimmed the light of the nearby street lamp as something flew across the light. She knew that the thing has big leather-wings and a skinny but very strong ugly body.

Suddenly she fell on the ground as something brushed against her hair and pushed her forward. She stayed down and pressed her eyes together, not wanting to see the terror closing on her to take her life away. She could feel their energies and disgusting smell as their hot breaths swirled the air around her, making it stink from sulphur.

“But why?!” she cried out shielding her head with her arms from their attacks then she fainted from the heat and the sulphur.

\---

“Because you are a medium and have second sight” she heard a calm and quiet voice and smelled some herbs under her nose that made her come round.

Despite her dizziness she sat up quickly and backed away from the man with long dark-brown hair sitting cross-legged between small bowls filled with different kind of herbs and powders. He stayed calm and lifted his big dark eyes from behind the curtain of his hair at the frightened girl. She looked paralyzed and fear flooded her mind as she started to remember what happened in the graveyard.

“What happened and who are you? You’re not human” she said trying to sound not too frightened.

“My name is Jim and I’m a renegade demon who saved you.”

“Why would you do that?”

“Because I saw you in my visions and it is not your destiny to die yet” he said shortly and Isabel mused on his mysterious answer.

“Visions?”

“I know who you are, Isabel and what your task is.”

“And what would that be?”

“With time you’ll realize it” he said calmly and she found his voice very soothing. She relaxed and after examining him preparing some kind of a drink she accepted it without further questions and drank it. Soon she felt that her lungs cleared up from it after the creatures poisonous sulphur breath. “I was sent here by the spirits to protect and teach you so you can walk your own path in the future, helping us on Earth.”

“So you are not with those ugly demons…”

“No. I’m from a higher rank. Those are just the footsoldiers of Hell. Our aims are not the same.”

“I see” she nodded “Thank you.”

Jim just nodded and packed his things away. “Come now, I take you to a safer place.”

And she followed him without any objections. Strangely she really felt safe with him, which she couldn’t explain why. And this wasn’t the only thing she couldn’t find an answer to. Yet.

\---

He kept his word and whenever danger lurked around, Isabel could count on Jim’s fighting skills. With time he got to know some other renegade demons, who left Hell and decided to teach humans, keeping the balance in this world. She liked this idea and the tribe Jim took her to. They lived together like a big nomad family and called each other brothers and sisters even if there was no blood-relation between them. With time she became more confident about herself and her powers, especially when Jim started to teach her how to use them and protect herself in case someone wanted to attack her. And they accepted her, even if she was just a human with a special gift. For the first time she felt that she belonged to somewhere and that the others understood what she was going through.

She had a chance to watch some of the demon rituals and it made her curious and frightened at the same time. She was able to see their true forms and she needed some time to get used to that and feel relaxed around them. Jim taught her about the nature of her visions and the omens she saw time after time and with the help of his herb brews she had the chance to experience the first shared visions, feeling Jim and his enormous power in her mind and around her physical body. It was something indescribable and very interesting to her. She sucked all the knowledge in like a dry sponge.

She was very grateful to his demon teacher whom the others called Shaman and seemed to be their leader. And as weeks passed by somehow he started to grow to her heart. They got close and with time the tension became palpable between them, although none of them did anything until that attack.

It was a close call and Jim got injured. That was when Isabel’s weak human heart got filled with worry and did everything to heal him with her power as fast as she can until she fainted from exhaustion. That changed things between them and when she woke up in the shed, Jim leant over her without a word and pressed a short kiss on her lips before leaving her alone.

Then soon came the vision and finally everything became clear to her.

\---

Without a word she packed the few things she owned and walked outside to join Jim who was already waiting for her. He drove the car through the dusty roads and deep into the desert where another safe house was standing in the middle of nowhere. They ate something then prepared for the ritual. No words were uttered between them; both of them knew what to do. Then nightfall came and the Full Moon rose on the sky. The ritual went smoothly and they got into another plane with the help of Jim’s herbs and wine. His praising of the Moon and the chanting relaxed Isabel and soon she could feel herself being pulled on the lap of the Shaman, who took his time kissing her and exploring her body, stripping her off until they were both naked under the starry sky.

Isabel felt such wild desire like never before. She got lost in it and led the Shaman’s hands on her breasts and all over her body, wanting to feel his touch badly. Maybe it was thanks to the drinks or the full moon, or it was just something basic and ancient attraction towards him, but she couldn’t and didn’t want to hold back anymore and reached down between them to feel his hardness under her palm. His throaty growl made her shiver and the sound touched her in such places where no one has gone ever before. Her body yearned for him and she felt so aroused that she could barely bear it. Grabbing him she led him to her wet core and her eyes rolled back into her head when she felt him slide deeper and deeper up to her as she was still sitting on his lap.

Her loud moans died away quickly in the warm desert as she felt his hands on her butt, helping her to move against him while he was pampering her breasts and neck then lips. He panted quietly as he looked deep into her eyes with his glowing gaze, feeling the same way as this strange woman did, who took him into her hot and willing body. She was as incomprehensible like a melody in his head as she rocked her gorgeous body over him, making him lose control and chasing them towards oblivion with every move she made.

The tight hotness of her body, the unique energies of this human woman mesmerized him as they both were getting closer and in the pale moonlight he saw the powerful female in her, even if she was just a human and not one of his own kind. The vision they both shared was right, he thought as they were moving in perfect union under the silver light until their loud cries were taken away by the hot breeze that swept through the desert.

\---

She was stroking his long brown hair as he was resting his head on her chest, the smell of sex still lingering in the air of the room. They were in a nameless motel of the desert, their sweaty bodies slowly calming down the best they could in the heat. It didn’t matter much that the windows were open. The bed was wet under them from the hours spent with making hot love.

He showed her such pleasures she only dared to dream about and although it was clear to her that there was a reason behind his actions, she knew about herself that she’s started to fall for this mysterious and somewhat tongue-tied strong demon.

“You will have to go back to your tribe soon, don’t you?” she whispered looking down at the short man lying half-way on her body with closed eyes.

“Yes” he said on his usual calm tone.

“And I’ll have to start a new life.”

“Yes.”

“I’m scared” she said quietly, her hand stopping in his hair.

“I know. But you don’t have to. Now you can defend yourself if harm comes your way. And you won’t be alone.”

“True.”

“Just trust yourself and your powers. You will be fine. You saw it yourself.”

“Yes, you are right, Jim” Isabel answered and her hand continued slowly stroking his long hair. She knew that this night was their good bye. She felt somewhat sad because of it, but she knew her task now and understood what she’ll have to do.

“My blood will be strong” he said calmly sliding his hand on Isabel’s flat stomach.

“And I’ll take good care of her” she sighed and closed her eyes as the demon pressed his lips against her skin and whispered some ancient words to his growing child.

 

By: Useless-girl  
09/11/2011


End file.
